


Stress relief

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bad Dreams, Bottom Lin, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Stress, Vaginal Fingering, top kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Lin becomes restless after being awoken in the middle of the night from a bad dream. Kya helps her fall back asleep.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Kudos: 46





	Stress relief

Lin's Dream from her POV:

There he is. That monster, I spent the better part of my life keeping people like him off the streets. Trying to keep people like Tenzin and his family and other's I loved safe.

Two chi-blockers shove me to the ground. All that is going to end very soon. I look around hoping for a miracle, hoping by some fortune I may have earned in a lifetime of good that somebody will come to save me.

He walks forward putting his fingers to my forehead. An unregistered, irrevocable amount of pain shoots throughout my body. 

I am beyond saving. I am nothing.

Back to 3rd person POV:

Kya is awoken by the screaming metalbender beside her thrashing and mumbling violently.

"I'll never let you find them you monster!"

The Waterbender quickly sat up in their shared bed grabbing Lin's arm hoping to gently shake her awake.

The Earthbender is practically inconsolable whilst stuck reliving her worst nightmare. Her bending, her family legacy and identity all gone within an instant.

"Lin, baby wake up. You're safe it's just a nightmare."

The metalbender continued to thrash and mutter; before shooting up her body coated in a layer of sweat and heaving erratically.

"where am I?" She yelped jumping back slightly when she noticed Kya sitting slightly in front of her.

"It's okay you can cry. Let it out darling."

The cheif hadn't even realized she was crying before her lover had said anything. Kya slowly took Lin into her arms and laid down with the Earthbender resting weakly on top of her.

"Shhh. It's okay, everything's okay. You're safe." Kya cooed softly placing her hand on Lin's broad shoulders and rubbing up and down her muscular back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lin was still shaking violently, what had happened all those years ago had left her more shaken than she would like to admit. The only person who really knew how bad it left her was Kya.

The healer hated that she wasn't there, that she was in the South Pole; and that her lover went through all that pain to sacrifice herself for Kya's family alone.

"He took my... and I... I can't..." She managed to choke out.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been there, you are so strong I don't know how I could ever repay you for all that you've done for my family. It's going to be okay I promise. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you ever again."

Kya couldn't imagine the pain she'd been through during Amon's rampage. She had talked to Korra about what had happened but the problem was Lin was an even more stubborn version of Korra.

It was going to take a very long time for her to work through what had happened. Kya planned to be there every step of the way from the moment they reconciled after the events of Kuvira's rampage.

"Please don't leave again." She whimpered softly.

Lin hated feeling weak, but she hated the thought of losing Kya again. She was too late once decades ago when she realized how she felt about Kya only to discover she left to travel the world.

She didn't want to sound bitter. She held no resentment towards Kya for leaving; not anymore but she couldn't stand the thought of it happening again.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too." The Earthbender whispered softly nuzzling her head by the healer's chest. Her breathing soon returning to normal.

She tried to fall back asleep but her body tensed up the more she tried to relax, she began to grow more and more restless as time grew.

Kya could sense her restlessness and hoped there was something she could do to help.

"Having trouble falling back asleep?" Kya whispered softly.

"More than you could imagine." She groaned sleepily.

"What do you need, Love?" Kya rasped out. Slowly starting to sit up.

Lin took a moment to think. She needed some kind of stress relief when something popped into her mind. She would rather not say it outload though.

"A quickie would be nice" She muttered under her breath hoping Kya wouldn't hear.

"A wha-... OH." Kya stammered. A small smirk forming on her face.

"I need you, Kya." The Earthbender whispered softly almost afraid someone else would hear them even in Lin's otherwise empty apartment room.

The Waterbender was slightly shocked at the sudden change in tone from Lin's voice. From what she could tell Lin wanted her to top which she rarely did. Lin took more pleasure in topping and usually didn't want to bottom.

Kya was not about to complain however. This was more of a treat to her than she would ever let Lin know.

"I think we can work that out" Kya whispered softly whilst climbing on top of her lover.

"Kya?" 

"Mhm?" She cooed softly.

"Please be gentle." Lin groaned as she felt soft lips touch her chest all around the hem of her white tanktop.

"Of course. My love just relax okay?" Kya murmered softly between small kisses.

Slowly but surely Kya felt her lover relax and melt into her touch. 

"Mmh good girl. You're doing so well, this okay?" Kya whispered and gently pulled at the ends of the white tank top.

The cheif nodded and sat up slightly allowing the healer to pull the cloth up and off of her skin.

"So beautiful..." Kya cooed softly while leaning up to greedily steal her lovers lips. The kiss was soft, needy, and sensual. Making Lin feel safer in the Waterbender's embrace.

The Earthbender let Kya take control of the kiss; letting the warmth in her stomach overtake her as her lover continued to kiss her. Unintentionally letting moans spill into the healer's mouth.

"If you want to stop at any point let me know sweetheart" 

The healer moved downhill grazing over a spot on her lover's neck and deciding on a spot to begin her work. 

She quickly finds a sweet spot earning whimpers and groans from the woman beneath her.

"Spirits Kya..." She whimpers softly.

Kya slowly moved down and uncliped the Earthbender's bra allowing her to remove it herself.

Kya leant down to one pink nipple and swirled the soft nub around in her mouth allowing it to become hardenened while massaging Lin's other breast with her free hand.

"Ohhh...mphh" Lin groaned out sweet sighs of pleasure while wrapping her hands around Kya gently; not completely sure if she'd get away with trying to guide the Waterbender even though this was a lot more gentle and sensual than their normal 'sessions'.

Lin couldn't help but arch her back up to Kya's body pleading for more but unable to speak the words.

"Stay still just a little longer my love. You're doing so well. I promise you'll get your reward soon."

Lin whimpered softly and forced lower body back onto the bed. She continued to flinch and twitch as Kya flicked and nipped at her hardened nipple sending waves of pleasure from her breasts all the way down between her legs.

The wait was slowly killing the Earthbender as she became more and more sensitive to the healer's touch. Her legs parted slightly in hopes Kya would take the hint that she was more than ready.

"Look at you... So obedient. Are you ready for your reward now? Anything you want love just say the words."

Lin swiftly grabbed Kya's dominant hand folding all but her middle and index finger down and motioning towards her pants.

Kya chuckled softly at her lover's shyness when it came to her sexual needs but she also understood they grew up differently.

"Good enough for me" Kya whispered softly in Lin's ear and kissing her way down to her waist.

The Earthbender parted her legs and allowed the healer to slip her sweatpants and panties off; throwing them on the floor.

Kya swiftly let her hand travel to Lin's opening sticking one finger in slowly and pumping it makiing sure to hit just the right spot.

Waves of pleasure instantly filled Lin's body causing her to let out a low groan that was music to the tan woman's ears.

"Look at you so pretty and wet for me" She murmered sticking a second finger into Lin's opening. Continuing to pump and increasing the speed slightly as time drew on.

"Ohhh fuck Kyaa" Whimpers escaped from the Earthbender's mouth as her legs began to shake and her breathing became harder to control. Whimpers left her mouth and filled the otherwise silent air.

The Metalbender threw her head back into her pillow and used her free hand in an attempt to cover up a loud moan; reigning unsuccessful.

Her hips bucked up further into Kya's hand as a warm liquid spilled onto the Waterbender's hand. Kya slowly pulled her fingers out of the Officer's entrance and licked them clean.

She slowly leant down to Lin's area and lapped down the mess she made holding Lin's hips down as she jerked violently at the overstimulation.

Happy hormones raged through the cheif's body making her forget all of the sadness and fear she had felt when she first woke up.

Kya got up and draped a heavy blanket over her and the naked woman next to her, and enclosed her in a firm embrace.

"Feel better sweet girl?"

The waterbender received only a sleepy nod back, which was enough for her at the moment.

"Get some sleep my love"

Only moments passed until Kya was greeted by occasional small snores coming from the Metalbender. She smiled softly pulling her in tighter and falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
